The Golden Stag
by The Black King
Summary: The tale of King Gendry Baratheon King of the Seven Kingdoms
1. Chapter 1

She felt nothing but pain and agony trying to birth her firstborn. Her and Jaime's firstborn child the product of the damned union. She had fear in her heart because if she and Jaime were found out they were doomed to execution and torture.

Push harder your grace the babe is almost here said Maester Pycelle.

With one final push of pain and hope she let out.

Congratulations your grace a healthy baby boy.

Hand him here Maester I want to see my son. She reached for her baby boy and looked down at his face and saw Robert Baratheon in his face. _How is this possible I only let Robert have his way a few times to make sure it wasn't suspicious? Jaime how is he going to react to this will he not love me anymore._ But in that moment looking into her son's eyes she didn't give a damn that his father is she loved him with all of her heart.

Cersei are alright sister asked Jaime.

Yes everyone leave me and my brother alone. They all walked out of the room obeying her command. Look at him Jaime my little lion cub.

You mean stag sister he is a Baratheon though and though no one can deny it. He isn't my son.

He can be Jaime love him like he is your son, protect him, guide him, and die for him like he is your son. She looked into her brother's eyes her eyes and heard him say yes.

Days went by waiting for Robert to come home and see the new nameless prince to the Iron Throne. He came back from his hunting trip bringing her back a pelt of lioness.

I knew we would have a boy first and look at his eyes just like mine.

I haven't named him yet his father should have that honor.

Gendry will be his name a proud name of Stormlands and he will be the greatest Baratheon that ever lived I swear it.

So Prince Gendry grew up as the Crown Prince of the Iron Throne. He was spitting image of his father Robert and had a combination of both his houses. From his father's house he inherited Robert's great strength and had Stannis's iron will. His grandfather Tywin Lannister tested his mind when the two meet and saw great potential from the boy. Gendry was kind to his Uncle Tyrion and Tyrion encourage Gendry to be himself and live up to his family legacy. He learned from the best warriors in the kingdom, but prefers learning from his Uncle Jaime who trained him constantly on using a sword. Gendry was truly the pride of both House Baratheon and Lannister, but it would be this pride that would bring Gendry and the realm to war.


	2. Chapter 2

Gendry was drenched in sweat and dirt. He was gripping his sword with his right tightly. He saw his Uncle Jaime was swinging left and right with speed. He heard steel ring and clatter.

Come on Gendry use some of that Baratheon Fury.

Gendry used his strength to knock his uncle's sword out of hand and nice sweep to the leg. His uncle fell to the ground.

No mercy as usual not even on my name day.

Consider that your name present uncle. A quick laugh both came out both of them.

You are becoming a great swordsman Gendry better than me.

Thank you uncle I have a gift for you. Gendry pulled out a dagger with golden hilt with lions head with ruby eyes and garnet setters in the blade. Happy name day uncle.

Thank you Gendry it's beautifully crafted did you get Tohbo make this.

Nope I did.

It's wonderful and sharp.

Yes it is I take pride in my work.

Well I got get ready for the feast tonight you know how your mother gets when we are late.

See you later uncle. Gendry went back into his room and changed into proper clothes. He put on black breeches with golden doublet with the stag of Baratheon on his chest. He had a crimson sash around his shoulder. He then took a seat and read a letter sent by his half brother Edric Storm. Edric and Gendry got along well better than he did with Joffrey his full blooded brother. Gendry did care about Joffrey it was that Joffrey was arrogant prick and cruel. He then grabbed a locket his gift to his mother.

He walked into the courtyard garden where the feast was. There was laughing and dancing. He saw his family seating at the head table. His father was eating a leg of chicken and drinking a horn of ale. Hs mother sitting there with look of disappointment at his father. Gendry walked behind the table and snuck up gave his mother a kiss. Happy name day mother.

Cersei with great smile on her face thank you my son.

Gendry my boy where you been all this time.

Practicing with Uncle Jaime father he was teaching me some new moves.

Oh fuck that Lannister sword play Ill teach you some Baratheon hammer fury.

Thank you father, but I prefer using a sword.

Suit yourself time for the gifts.

Tommen went first he gave their mother a drawing he made of her. It was nice and very kind. Next was Myrcella she gave mother a tapestry of lioness. A very nice one too. Lastly before Gendry was Joffrey with a smug look on his face.

Here you go mother as he present her a new riding horse with golden hair. He gave a smug look to me like it was competition for our mothers love.

I gave her my gift here you go mother a locket. It was golden lioness with a ruby in it mouth it opened down the middle and revealed several portraits. On the left it showed her mother Joanna and on the right showed his siblings and him. He saw his mother eyes tear up.

Oh Gendry it's the most wonderful gift I ever gotten thank you.


End file.
